


Always

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @coffeeandwinchesters’ 100 Follower Milestone Challenge and @chelsea072498’s Write For You Challenge. See if you can spot a line from a favorite movie of mine. I was originally gonna make this angsty but decided against it. At least for this one!Prompts: JackxReader and ‘It’s just a bad dream. I’m here.’ AND JackxReader and ‘Please don’t hurt me!’





	Always

“No. No don’t. _Please don’t hurt me._ Leave me alone! No! No! Go away! No, Jack! Leave him alone! Dean! Sam! Help him, please!”

The door burst open and the brothers rushed in, their guns drawn, Jack and Castiel right behind them. They assessed the room, seeing no potential danger but Y/n as she thrashed around in her bed. Dean and Sam looked at each other, then turned and glanced at Cas and Jack. The brothers knew her nightmares could be bad but they never could wake her up. Her gift as an empath made it almost impossible. When she could finally wake herself, she would be a mess, feeling nothing but fear and panic, usually amplified by those around her. The brothers hoped, with two angelic beings around, they could lessen her nightmares.

Cas looked at Jack and Jack nodded. “I’ll take care of her.” His voice firm and protective. Dean, Sam and Cas exchanged a look and gave Jack looks of encouragement before leaving the room, quietly closing the door behind them.

He approached the bed slowly, taking a seat next to her and began to gently caress Y/n’s face. “Y/n. Wake up. _It’s just a bad dream. I’m here._ It’s ok. Open your eyes.” He pushed some of his grace into her, calming her mind. She stopped thrashing and started to settle down. Jack softly pushed her hair off of her face, caressing her face with his fingers, his touch light like a feather. “‘You’re safe, Y/n. Nothing’s going to harm you. Not while I’m around. I promise.” He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Her eyes began to flutter, her voice laced with sleep.

“Jack? Is that you?” She sat up a little rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Jack laid down next to her, propping his head in his hand. “Nothing’s wrong, Y/n. You were having a bad dream. I wanted to make sure you had good dreams, not nightmares.”

She laid back down beside him, her hair fanning out below her. She turned her gaze to the blue eyed nephilim next to her. “Thank you, Jack. You didn’t have to do that. It’s not my first nightmare.”

“I know, but you deserve peaceful dreams.” He whispered.

She furrowed her brows. “Is that why I went from dreaming something horrible to dreaming of Middle Earth?”

“You said you always wanted to live there when we watched The Hobbit a few months ago,” he replied with a smile.

“And you remember that?” She questioned.

Jack laid his head down on the pillow beside her, loving her confused expression. “I remember everything you’ve said.” He gave a chuckle as she turned her head away, a blush rising on her cheeks. “Hey, Y/n?”

“Yeah?” She turned back to face him, noticing the nervous look on his face and how he suddenly refused to make eye contact. She was always respectful to not ‘read’ anyone without their permission, but his emotions were scattered. “Jack, you ok?”

He nodded but didn’t look at her right away. She watched him take a deep breath and turn to face her. “Would you like… I mean… Would you…maybe…want to go out with me?”

She felt her eyes widen. Was this real? Did the half-angel she had fallen for really ask her out? Yes, he wasn’t exactly human and still new to the world, but that’s what made her love the awkward nephilim. “Are you asking me out on a date, Jack?” You asked with a smile.

“Yes,” he whispered and looked away. She could feel the embarrassment and humiliation wash over him and felt her heart drop. ‘Why did he always feel like he wasn’t worth anything?’ she wondered.

He stared up at the ceiling, feeling like a fool. ‘Of course she would never say yes’ he thought. ‘Dean and Castiel were wrong. She doesn’t feel the same way.’ The sound of her voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“I’d love to.” He turned his head sharply and just stared at her for a moment.

“You would? Really?” He asked, his eyes filled with hope.

“Really, Jack. I’ve been hoping you would ask. I’ve had feelings for you for a long while” She felt the flush hit her cheeks again as he gave a wide smile before leaning in and giving her lips a gentle kiss.

He pulled away after a few seconds and observed her reaction, watching her eyes flutter open and give him a confused look. “Dean said I should do that. Kiss you. Because I have feelings for you as well… Was it wrong?”

“No, Jack,” she replied with a bright smile. “It just surprised me. Did Dean tell you to do anything else?”

“Yes, but Sam hit him in the arm and gave Dean what Castiel called a ‘bitch face’?” He gave her a confused look. He found himself smiling as she let out a laugh.

“Dean means well, just don’t listen to all the advice he gives you, ok?”

“Ok.” He stared at her for a second. “Can I kiss you again?”

She nodded her head and he leaned closer, pressing his lips to hers. He kissed her tenderly, basking in the sweetness and softness of her lips. He felt he could never get enough of her. She bit his lip gently before pulling away. “Stay with me?” She whispered.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. “Always.”


End file.
